


Vocaloid Breeding Games

by spectraliris



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: A lot of really screwed up things happen, Breeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Genderbending, Modified computer programs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectraliris/pseuds/spectraliris
Summary: A self-indulgent and screwed up fic in which Kaito, Gakupo and Len are forced to breed with Miku, Rin, Luka, Gumi and Miku to determine superiority of genes and create new Vocaloids. Lots of really screwed up things happen, there's spectators, and the losers are modified into their counterparts to also be bred because you can do that with living computer programs that only have a concept of the gender you assign them. Basically, don't like these ideas, this fic is not for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a forewarning that I do not condone anything in this fic. It's merely self-indulgent to scratch an itch.

The alarms went off like clockwork, waking the members of the Vocaloid family. But when they woke, they looked around, confused. All eight were trapped in a cell with a clear barrier between them and the outside world. Everything was white, and while the cells were comfortable, it was far too bright after waking up from sleep mode. Some of them prodded at the glass, others sat on their beds, and Rin began to cry. It was only natural someone do that in such a scary and strange situation.

A crackling from and overhead speaker filtered in.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning. Welcome to the next few months of your lives. You see, we need new Vocaloids, and it's much less expensive to simply have you guys do it for us than for us to hire new singers and pay them to record. So each of you have been modified. The girls can now get pregnant and give birth, and at a good rate, too, and the guys will find it's much easier to impregnate them with an increased sex drive and the ability to just keep going."

This caused a clamor among all the Vocaloids, quickly voicing how unhappy they were with this. They didn't want any of this--to be parents or be forced to have sex. It was entirely understandable.

"I don't care how you feel. You're all just programs with personalities that have been programmed into you. And you not wanting this is easily fixed. By the way: we also modified it so that your pregnancies will be quick. How we're going to do this is a simple game. One woman at a time, each guy is going to attempt to impregnate her before a select audience that paid a lot of money to see the new way we're producing Vocaloids."

Another clamor, but this one is quieter. Having their personalities reprogrammed is a scary thought, after all, and not one of them wants to think about it. They can't really do anything against their creators, who've already shown to not care about them. So all the eight can do is wait for their fates.

"Whichever guy is shown to have the superior ability to breed will win. The other two will be reprogrammed, by the way, into women capable of getting pregnant. Gotta make the gene pool as wide as possible for new Vocaloids!"

The voice over the speaker laughs, and then cuts out. Not too much later, a back door to Meiko's cell opens. Those with a view into hers watch as she gulps, then quietly walks forward. As soon as she's through the door, it slams shut. Soon after, Kaito's, Len's and Gakupo's doors open, too. It seems it's time to head on to the games, then, with that fate hanging over all three of them.

The light is bright outside their cells and all they can hear is a whispering crowd. Then, an announcer speaks up.

"Let the games begin!"


End file.
